l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kakita Yoshi
Kakita Yoshi é a Voz da Honra, Estimado Chanceler Imperial, e Nobre Daimyô dos Kakita. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Maldição do Kyûden Kakita Um cerco inesperado promovido pelo Clã Leão levou os portões do Kyûden Kakita a se fecharem quando Kakita Yoshi nasceu. Como resultado, para evitar a maldição rogada contra o palácio séculos antes, ele seguiu o caminho do cortesão, se recusando a sequer tocar uma lâmina. Courts of Stone, p. 59 Família Ele tem um irmão chamado, Kakita Toshimoko, e uma irmã, Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Kakita Teinko, The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer, que eventualmente casou-se com o Campeão do Clã Garça Doji Satsume. Sua irmã se atirou dos penhascos próximos a Kyuden Doji no Mar da deusa Sol, e algumas pessoas culpavam Satsume por acreditar que ele fez com que ela se matasse. Satsume, que teimosamente manteve a liderança do clã por anos, mesmo enquanto era o Campeão de Esmeralda, relutantemente passou o seu manto, sob insistência de Kakita Toshimoko e Kakita Yoshi. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Apesar disso, Yoshi considerava Satsume um líder forte e exigente. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute Yoshi se casou com Kakita Barahime, e o casal teve um filho, Kakita Shinta. Roar of the Lioness, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Cargo Yoshi eventualmente foi apontado como o Chanceler Imperial sob o reinado de Hantei XXXVIII. The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute Kakita Nene é a sua yôjimbô pessoal. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell Recusando o Pedido do Caranguejo O Daimyô Yasuki Yasuki Taka requisitou que a Corte Imperial enviasse arroz, jade e as Legiões Imperiais para auxiliar os esforços do Clã Caranguejo na Muralha Kaiu. Blind Ambition, by D. G. LaderouteO Imperador não se encontrou com Taka pessoalmente, enviando Yoshi em seu lugar para negar auxílio. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute A Morte do Imperador Em 1123 Yoshi foi informado por um de seus agentes que o Imperador havia morrido, e que o evento foi silenciado por um tempo pela Conselheira Imperial Bayushi Kachiko. Pouco depois Kuwanan reportou que havia descoberto uma carta interceptada por Satsume antes de sua morte, uma carta da irmã de Kuwanan, Doji Hotaru, a Campeã do Clã Garça, endereçada à Conselheiro Imperial Bayushi Kachiko. Hotaru escreveu a ela sobre o ódio que sentia pelo pai, e que ela gostaria de deixar as terras da Garça para estar com Kachiko. A carta fazia parecer que Doji Hotaru estava trabalhando com Kachiko, cujo objetivo a tempos tinha sido atacar a influência da Garça. Kuwanan jurou desafiar a irmã pelo direito de ser o Campeão da Garça, e Yoshi ofereceu sua fidelidade a ele. O Chanceler também informou a Kuwanan que o Imperador Hantei XXXVIII morrera, e que o evento havia sido silenciado temporariamente por Kachiko. Kuwanan remeteu suas suspeitas à Daidoji Uji, para garantir o apoio dele também. E ele também informou a Shiba Tsukune, para honrar a aliança do clã com o Clã Fênix. Com o Campeão do Clã Leão Akodo Toturi desaparecido, bem como o Príncipe Hantei Daisetsu, e a shugenja Iuchi Shahai, a Campeã de Esmeralda interina, Agasha Sumiko, apontou o Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju como Regente Imperial, seguindo o que Toturi escrevera em um Édito Imperial selado pelo próprio finado Imperador, Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock até que o Príncipe Hantei Daisetsu atingisse a maioridade. O finado Imperador escolheu seu filho mais novo ao invés de Hantei Sotorii, que deveria se retirar para um monastério. Perda do Kyûden Kakita Loss of Kyūden Kakita As forças de Matsu Tsuko invadiram o Kyûden Kakita e sua esposa Barahime foi feita de refém.seu filho estava seguro, ele estava estudando diplomacia em Shizuka Toshi. Yoshi agiu com presteza e conseguiu o apoio de Ide Tadaji para equilibrar o poder do Escorpião na corte, e logo em seguida enviou sua sobrinha Doji Shizue para as terras do Clã Unicórnio a fim de arranjar uma aliança militar com a Campeã do Clã Unicórnio Shinjo Altansarnai. Links Externos * Kakita Yoshi (Into the Forbidden City) Categoria:Líderes do Clã Garça